Electric Drain
Electric Drain is one of Cole's basic powers in inFamous and InFamous 2. Usage This ability allows Cole to draw pure energy from various objects in Empire City in order to recharge his personal storage of power, the Battery Cores. In addition to recharging his abilities, the power gained from Electric Drain also heals Cole's body of any injuries he's recently sustained. Cole can siphon electricity from almost any object connected to Empire City's power grid (Lampposts, phone booths, televisions, etc.), though he can only draw so much power from a single object before it runs out of juice. Most objects in this category will 're-charge' after a few moments, but can be re-charged by shooting at it repeatedly with bolts and can be charged with more electricity. This is can also be done on nearly any conductible surface, such as dumpsters and trash bins, making it useful when the player finds him/herself near death with no object for him to drain nearby or in a blacked out section of the city. Certain pieces of equipment in the sewers are so overcharged with electricity that Cole can drain them indefinitely without them shorting out, usually in order to let Cole complete a puzzle that requires the use of a specific ability. He can also drain small amounts of power from car batteries, though it is not enough to stop a car from working, at least not immediately, and the energy in a specific car will not recharge. Upgrades (InFamous) First *'Required Rank:' N/A *'Cost:' 800 XP *'Description:' Increases the energy drain rate. Second *'Required Rank:' N/A *'Cost:' 1400 XP *'Description:' Allows Cole to automatically regain energy while using the Induction Grind power. Third *'Required Rank:' N/A *'Cost:' 2000 XP *'Description:' Allows Cole to use the Karmic Overload ability. (Lasts 15-30 seconds) Upgrades (InFamous 2) First *'Prerequisite: '''Finish 10 side missions. *'Description: Cole drains electricity 50% faster. Second *'Prerequisite: '''Finish 20 side missions. *'Description: Cole drains electricity 100% faster. Trivia *In the mission Death Toll from inFamous 2, Cole is able to drain electricity directly from the thundering sky above him, giving him infinite power source. *By using Karmic Overload, Cole gains unlimited energy for a short while. However, the cost is that a large portion of Karma is taken away. *When Cole absorbs electricity from an object and it runs out, you can shoot it to recharge it and absorb more, giving an unlimited energy source. This cannot be done in the second game, as doing so will destroy the object. (However, it will recharge after a few seconds.) *Cole can drain energy from the transformers in power restoring story missions for an infinite amount of time, and is an easy way to get the AC/DC trophy. *If Cole stands in a puddle with a corpse, he can drain energy from the corpse just like the sewers' linear transformers, without having to recharge the corpse through the Lightning Bolt. Whether or not it counts towards the AC/DC trophy is yet to be seen. Interestingly, over time the drained energy slowly moves to the center of the puddle, as if Cole was draining electricity from the puddle rather than the corpse. *There is a glitch when Cole drains electricity from something beneath a roof or behind an object, the electricity goes right through the object or roof. Category:Powers Category:Electrokinesis Category:InFamous Powers Category:InFamous 2 Powers Category:Neutral Powers Category:Utility Powers Category:Abilities